Changes
by Not Henry G
Summary: Something went terribly wrong, and now she has to try and live with the aftermath of it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, a Twilight fanfic. I never imagined I would write something about Twilight, since it's not my cup of tea, but after a talk with a friend I looked at it from a different angle and I see the series as a fountain of ideas for stories. Anyway, here's the story, please enjoy and tell me what you think.

Chapter 1

Waking up was the worst.

That moment between sleep and wakefulness, when you forget who you are and everything you have done in your life, she hated it, because a moment later everything came back.

She got out of bed and grabbed the bottle of aspirin from the desk next to it. After so many days waking up to hangovers, the motion had become a habit she barely noticed. She swallowed five pills with a glass of water, then set about to throwing the clothes that weren't hers into the trash.

Had he been Percy? Perry?Parker? She couldn't remember, and honestly she didn't care. Just like the others, she had met him at a club and he'd kept her partying all night long, and she would have been okay with it even if he had been named Princess Mussolini.

Partying, what her entire life was about now. Go out, meet a boy or boys, and have fun until she passed out drunk or high. What happened after that wasn't her business. As long as she could pass out the bruises or the soreness between her legs didn't matter.

She threw the clothes into the trash and went to the kitchen, little more than a table with a loaf of bread and a cooler with ham and mayo on it. She didn't eat much anymore, so she didn't buy much.

There was a knocking on the door.

"Room's payed till the weekend, Greg," she told the motel owner. When the knocking continued she sighed in anger and grabbed a shirt to cover her thin body. She'd lost a lot of weight, but she still was attractive enough to get boys to buy her things. "I told you, man, I paid for the room on Mon -"

The words were caught in her throat when she saw who had been knocking. She walked backwards, away from him until she tripped and landed on the dirty rug. The man smiled at her clumsiness and sat on the couch.

"Here we are," he said, stretching his arms. "I have to admit I'm impressed, for a human girl you were really, really hard to track."

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"You know why I'm here, Bella," the man smiled amiably, extending his arms. "We have to finish our conversation, don't we?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Please take a seat," the man motioned for the bed. "This is no way to have a proper conversation."

Bella slowly rose and, without taking her eyes off him, sat on the bed. She briefly thought about covering her legs but decided against it. He wasn't going to attack her. He had far more important things to do than mess with a human girl.

"Why did you wait so long to find me?" she asked, wanting at least some answers before whatever happened to her happened.

"There was a change of management, remember?" he asked. "It takes time to get things running smoothly again.

"I actually sent some wolves to track you after you ran away, though," he chuckled. "They were really bad at it."

She closed her eyes, trying to fight tears. His comment reminded her of Jacob, the other love of her life. _I suck at being a wolf_, he had told her once. _I'm supposed to fight vampires and here I am, fighting alongside them to protect you_. She thought of the last time she saw him, yelling at her to run while he held them off.

She didn't bother asking if he was still alive.

"Yes, the wolves were a disappointment, so we had to postpone our search," he said before he looked around "So what have you done while we were gone? No offense, but this place looks like trash."

"Enjoying life," she shrugged. "I'm surprised the wolves work for you now."

"They realized the two of us have the same goal, so they agreed to join us," he smiled. "Ending a timeless feud in a few months, pretty cool, eh?"

"I guess."

"I have to said, I'm a little disappointed," he gave her a small smile. "While I was fixing the mess those five out-of-touch idiots made of the world, I had the hope that you would raise an army to fight us.

"There is nothing like a war to get a new group going," he said. "But here you are, going out and bringing random boys to your motel room."

Bella blinked in surprise.

"We found you last week," he explained. "We stayed back to see what you were doing. Turns out it was all drugs and sex."

"Sorry to disappoint," she said.

"I really, really believed that what happened with the Cullen would motivate you to fight," he said, and shook his head. "Whatever, I'll get my new army motivated some other way."

Bella sat in silence, her eyes glazed over as she remembered that terrible week more than six months ago, the week that destroyed her world and her spirit.


End file.
